A number of devices for supporting infants are well known. Such devices include child car seats, bassinettes, cribs, bouncy chairs, and the like. No known infant support device positions the infant on its stomach while allowing the infant to safely investigate his/her environment. There is a need for a device that safely allows an inquisitive infant to easily achieve a 360 view of his/her environment.